Locks are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,638 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,451. They comprise a plurality of rotor elements, which can be actuated by a key and which depending on their setting either prevent or enable unlocking.
Mechanical locks are usually based on technology involving a fixed design or configuration, which can only be changed by a locksmith or a professional. This configuration or design is either permanent or factory-made and causes a number of problems for the manufacturer as well as for the user.
A further drawback associated with these prior-art locks is that in the event that the key is lost or that it is desirable to install another lock, in addition to an existing lock, for the same key, a professional (locksmith) has to be called in despite the fact that the locks can be converted or rebuilt to some degree. This is unpractical and involves relatively high costs whether the professional that is called in converts an existing or new lock to fit a certain key or installs one or more new locks.